Yours ever
by Andromede
Summary: one shot Depuis toujours, je me pense orphelin. Depuis toujours, un homme veille sur moi. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Jusqu'à ce jour où , à toutes mes questions, il apporta une réponse...


**Genre : **Yours ever. A toi pour l'éternité.

**Auteur :** Andromède ( ça veut tout dire... )

**Genre :** Drama ( sans blague ? )

**Résumé : **Depuis toujours, je me pense orphelin. Depuis toujours, un homme veille sur moi. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Jusqu'à ce jour où , à toutes mes questions, il apporta une réponse...

**Note de l'auteur :** Le premier qui me traite d'intoxiquée récidiviste, je le descend...

**Disclaimer :** Raoul de Bragelonne, Athos, Grimaud et tous les autres sont à ce qui reste d'Alexandre Dumas et qui gît au Panthéon. Le pendentif est très largement inspiré de celui de Shun dans Saint Seiya ( par conséquent, à Mr Kurumada ). Bref, rien à moi, tout à eux, basta et bonsoir, je retourne à mon commentaire composé...

_Merci à **GabrielleTrompeLaMort **et à **Caliméra** de m'avoir aidé et encouragé pendant l'écriture de cette bouse._

**A TOI POUR L'ETERNITE**

Il faisait frais, mais pas froid.

Le soleil commençait de se lever, mais la lune n'était pas encore vraiment couchée.

Sélène et Appollon s'aimaient en cet instant ; Zeus ne les avait pas encore forcés de se séparer, afin gagner pour l'une l'autre côté de la terre, et pour l'autre le firmament du ciel. On en était précisément à cet instant si particulier du cycle céleste, qui n'appartient ni au jour, ni à la nuit. Cet instant qui n'existe que pour les amours impossibles, à l'image du dieu du Soleil amoureux de la déesse de la Lune.

Baiser éphémère.

Union non consommée.

Passion inassouvie, qui pourtant jamais ne s'éteindra.

Ils étaient deux. Comme Appolon et Sélène, comme Tru'o'ng-Chi le pêcheur et My-Nu'o'ng la princesse (1). Deux enfants qui se promenaient là à la faveur de l'Aurore, à l'insu de leurs familles respectives, et qui sentant le moment de la séparation approcher, hâtaient le pas. Pas encore tout à fait amants, mais déjà obligés de se cacher. Ils n'étaient pourtant rien d'autre qu'une petite fille de 8 ans, à peine, et un jeune garçon qui n'en avait guère plus de seize.

Elle était blonde et pâle, et ses yeux bleus étaient sans nul doute les plus beaux qu'on eusse jamais vus. Elle s'accrochait fermement au bras de son cavalier, qui la soutenait doucement, mais fermement. Sa jupe de perçale gris perle flottait derrière elle alors qu'elle avançait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, et ne parvenait pas à dissimuler entièrement le léger boitement de sa démarche. De temps à autre, elle trébuchait, mais toujours était rattrappée par les deux bras puissants de son compagnon, à qui elle jetait un regard mêlé de reconnaissance, d'admiration et de tendresse. Comme une petite soeur admire son grand frère, et comme une enfant dévore naïvement des yeux son premier amour.

Il fallait dire aussi que ce jeune soldat semblait bien digne d'être admiré.

Il était de taille moyenne, fin et élancé, mais cependant vigoureux et fort. Ses longs cheveux noirs dansaient autour de son beau et noble visage selon le rythme de sa course. Il avait les traits colorés, brunis par le soleil des champs de bataille qu'il venait tout juste de quitter pour venir retrouver les siens. Mais le détail qui frappait le plus dans l'allure de ce bel enfant, c'était ses yeux : clairs et brillants d'une étrange lueur aquatique, refletant une espèce d'aura lumineuse et douce autour d'eux _( nda : c'est pratique quand on a pas de lampe de poche XD )_. Et ces yeux là couvaient sa petite amie d'un regard tendre de mère et d'homme amoureux tout à la fois. Certains coeurs n'aiment qu'une seule fois, d'un sentiment si beau et si parfait qu'il présente toutes les facettes différentes de l'Amour.

Ils allongèrent encore le pas. Alors que le jour prenait tout à fait le pas sur la nuit, une brise légère se leva tout doucement, dernier baiser de Sélène soufflé à son bien-aimé avant que l'Olympien ne la force d'aller se coucher. Les deux enfants arrivèrent essouflés devant le portail d'un charmant château blanc aux hautes tours. Ils échangèrent un regard rieur et mutin.

-Rentrez vite, Mlle Louise, souffla le jeune homme. L'heure avance et je ne voudrais point que vous soyiez punie à cause de moi.

-N'ayez crainte, M. de Bragelonne, répondit Louise en rentrant à moitié par la grille que Raoul venait de lui entrouvrir. Ma bonne est une excellente femme, elle sait que nous devions nous promener dans les bois ce matin, et elle m'a promis de ne rien dire à Madame de Saint-Remy.

Raoul sourit, et s'apprêta à refermer la grille pour prendre congé à son tour, mais la petite fille le retint par la main.

-Mais, vous qui vous inquiétez toujours pour moi, dit elle timidement, Monsieur Raoul, ne craignez vous pas que votre tuteur vous gronde, vous aussi, pour être venu me retrouver sans sa permission ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'image grave et sévère du comte de la Fère, son tuteur, lui apparut : non pas douce et bienveillante comme toujours lorsqu'il regardait son pupille, mais dure et fâchée. Il soupira, soudain déchiré entre son amour pour Louise et son adoration pour son père adoptif.

-Ne vous inquiètez point de cela, Louise, finit il par murmurer, en refermant la grille, après avoir déposé un instant ses lèvres sur la petite main de sa compagne. Monsieur le comte possède toutes les vertus au suprême degré, la sagesse plus que tout, et si il se met en colère après moi, eh bien c'est que je l'aurais mérité.

-Oh, Monsieur Raoul !

-Allez, il se fait tard ! Au revoir et à bientôt, chère petite Louise !

-Adieu, Monsieur de Bragelonne, et merci de m'avoir reconduite !

Louise trottina vers le château. Raoul la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, avant de se détourner et de courir à son cheval, qu'il avait attaché à un arbre de la lisière du bois de Bragelonne tout proche, avant de partir avec Louise. Il se mit légèrement en selle, après avoir flatté l'encolure du noble animal, et prit le trot rapide pour rentrer au château de Bragelonne, où il se préparait mentalement à recevoir le regard mécontent et déçu d'Athos.

A cette perspective, son coeur se serra. C'était si compliqué, parfois, d'aimer...

**XoXoX**

Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, le jour était à peine levé, et Raoul rentra donc dans la cour du château sans rencontrer personne. Il mena son cheval aux écuries, en prenant bien garde de ne pas piétiner les fleurs, et le fit doucement rentrer dans son box, en faisant attention de ne pas faire grincer la porte, afin de ne pas agiter les autres animaux. Il descella sa monture, un beau poulain andalou noir qu'il avait vu naître, dont il s'était lui même occupé et dont il profitait de son retour en Touraine pour achever le dressage. Il affectionnait beaucoup l'animal, qu'il avait nommé _Murmure_.

Il descella le cheval en silence, en songeant avec tristesse que le lendemain, il lui faudrait repartir au Nord de la France. Le prince de Condé lui avait accordé un congé de cinq jours, à peine, et il savait que les combats dans les Flandres faisaient toujours rage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester près du comte plus longtemps qu'il ne lui était autorisé, alors que ses camarades, dont le chevalier d'Artagnan et le comte de Guiche, risquaient leur vie dans la tranchée.

Il déposa la selle et la bride de Murmure sur le petit établi de l'écurie, et secoua la tête en souriant. A quoi bon se préoccuper de la guerre et du sang maintenant ? Arrivé à Blois l'avant veille, il avait savouré avec délice ce retour au berceau de son enfance, où il n'était pas revenu depuis près d'un an. Et depuis deux jours il profitait par dessus tout de ses retrouvailles avec le comte de La Fère, qu'il avait bien cru ne plus jamais revoir à la suite de son voyage en Angleterre.

Bien sûr, son coeur débordait d'amour pour Louise, et il profitait de chaque instant passé avec elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Mais avec Athos, c'était différent. Le comte l'avait recueilli et élevé comme son enfant, alors que sa propre mère elle même n'avait pas voulu de lui et l'avait abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que trois mois. Raoul s'était bien des fois demandé la raison de ce geste. Il se la demandait encore. Pourquoi cet homme si noble et si bon avait il choisi de s'occuper de lui, pauvre orphelin sans nom et sans fortune ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Athos avait il eu pitié ? Pitié de ce tout petit bébé, nu dans les ténèbres, pleurant en vain après une mère qui ne voulait pas le reconnaître ?

Raoul étrillait Murmure, les yeux dans le vague, ses vieilles hantises refaisant douloureusement surface. Il aimait Athos d'un amour filial pur et sans tâche. D'un amour qui s'apparentait même à l'adoration. Mais... Là, tout au fond de son coeur... Un doute subsitait. Un doute affreux et qui, pareil à un poison, le minait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Qu'était il pour le comte de La Fère ? Un enfant élevé spontanément ? Ou par obligation ? Et si Athos ne l'avait recueilli que parce qu'il y avait été forcé ? Par sa mère, justement ? Ou par son père ? Ou bien... Etait il de naissance si honteuse que l'on avait préféré le confier à un parfait étranger plutôt que de le laisser grandir près des siens ? Qui était il ? Raoul de Bragelonne ? Peut être avait il un autre prénom, après tout ? Peut être que ses parents l'avaient baptisé avant de l'abandonner ?

Raoul sentit Murmure s'agiter et renâcler sous ses caresses. Il laissa sa brosse, posa ses deux mains sur l'encôlure du cheval, et enfoui son visage dans la chaude crinière. Peu à peu, il sentit l'animal se calmer. Mais son trouble à lui augmentait de plus en plus.

De l'ignorance naissent les pires croyances.

Enfant trouvé ? Enfant volé ? Enfant elevé dans le seul but d'avoir un héritier ? Enfant enlevé, peut être, même ?

Raoul se gifla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées vis à vis du comte ; pensées qui l'insultaient plus que n'importe quelle injure proférée ouvertement. Il prit une grande inspiration, et tâcha de se calmer. Les questionnements ne servaient à rien, rien d'autre qu'à se faire du mal. Il était heureux, il était jeune, il aimait et était aimé, et il avait un père, même si il ne partageait aucun lien de sang avec lui. Et après tout, est ce que le lien biologique était vraiment important ? Tant qu'il y avait de l'amour et du coeur, le reste ne comptait pas vraiment.

Raoul acheva de bouchonner Murmure, et avant de sortir de l'écurie, lui donna une tape amicale sur le flanc. Il brossa son feutre avec le revers de sa manche, et rentra par le perron, tout en se promettant d'embrasser Athos plus tendrement encore que d'habitude, pour lui demander pardon d'avoir douté de lui. Il passa devant le grand miroir du hall, et apercevant son reflet du coin de l'oeil, s'arrêta. Il avait les cheveux atrocement en bataille, une traînée humide sur chaque joue, les yeux rougis.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait pleuré...

**XoXoX**

Lorsque Raoul, tout à fait remis et habillé de frais, descendit dans la salle à manger, une demi heure à peine s'était écoulée depuis son retour de La Vallière, et il ne devait guère être plus de sept heures du matin. Il trouva le comte de La Fère attablé à sa place habituelle, face à la serre, et mangeant distraitement un peu de confiture. Athos ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu, et regardait la chaise vide en face de lui - là où s'asseyait ordinairement Raoul - ses lèvres étirées en ce doux sourire mélancolique qui le rendait si beau et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Le vicomte se sentit pris d'une bouffée de tendresse envers son protecteur, et tout en s'approchant respectueusement, il se demanda comment à peine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, il avait pu douter de la légitimité de l'affection qu'Athos avait pour lui.

-Bonjour, M. le comte... Dit il doucement, les yeux baissés sur les belles mains blanches et aristocratiques de l'ancien mousquetaire.

Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Athos sembla s'éveiller à cette voix, et secoua imperceptiblement la tête, avant de se tourner vers Raoul et de lui sourire. Il lui fit signe de prendre place et le jeune homme s'éxécuta.

-Bonjour, vicomte. Dit il, alors que Charlot accourait pour apporter son petit déjeuner au vicomte. Avez vous bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci, monsieur... Répondit Raoul après un instant d'hésitation. Je...

Il soupira, et ferma les yeux durant une brève seconde. Ce geste instinctif l'empêcha de voir le regard profond et inquiet que le comte posa sur lui. Athos s'était rendu compte que quelque chose tourmentait Raoul, mais avec son tact habituel, préféra attendre que son fils s'ouvre à lui.

-Je suis levé depuis près de trois heures, maintenant, Monsieur le comte. Finit il par dire. Je reviens de Blois, où j'ai été faire une visite à Mlle de La Vallière, et je... Et je ne comptait pas vous le dire.

Si Athos fut surprit, il ne le montra que pendant une fraction de seconde. Raoul, pour sa part, n'avait levé qu'une seule fois les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il parlait, et dans ce coup d'oeil timide, Athos avait pu lire un étrange sentiment de détresse, et quelque part, là, tout au fond des iris aquatiques du jeune homme, une lueur triste qui implorait son pardon.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis, Raoul ? Demanda Athos, en ravalant un sourire, sentant que Raoul avait besoin qu'on l'aide, et non que l'on se moque de lui.

Le vicomte avait toujours le nez baissé, et ne répondit qu'en haussant tristement les épaules. Le comte de la Fère soupira et s'aperçut que Raoul agitait distraitement un biscuit devant lui sans le voir vraiment, comme si il voulait le tremper dans son bol de lait chaud. Geste bien inutile, puisque le bol en question se trouvait à dix bons pouces de là. Athos secoua la tête avec un sourire de compassion, et se pencha légèrement en avant pour guider la main du jeune homme jusqu'au récipient de porcelaine. Et tandis que Raoul levait vers lui un regard d'une expression impossible à décrire, il se leva, et se recueillit quelques instants, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Bragelonne vit qu' ils étaient chargés d'une nouvelle force. Comme si le comte venait de prendre une résolution.

Athos fit signe à Raoul de continuer à manger, et sortit de la salle à manger sans prononcer une parole. Bragelonne le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à sa vue, et reporta son attention sur la nourriture. Il n'avait pas faim. Il avait juste froid.

Un froid qui n'avait certes rien à voir avec la douce chaleur de cette belle matinée de juillet.

**XoXoX**

Athos revint dans la salle à manger seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Raoul avait à peine touché à son plateau. Le comte se dirigea vers lui, et, toujours sans un mot et avec son étrange sourire aux lèvres, prit les deux mains de son enfant dans les siennes, et le fit se lever. Le vicomte ne put que le regarder d'un air ahuri, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, tandis qu'Athos, tenant fermement sa main droite dans la sienne, l'entraînait vers l'escalier du grand hall.

Ils arrivèrent sur le palier où commençait la volée de marche qui menaient au 1e étage, et où était accroché le grand miroir que nous connaissons déjà. C'était la seconde fois en très peu de temps que Raoul passait devant, et l'image de lui, défait et pleurant, qu'il y avait vu lui revint en mémoire. Machinalement, alors qu'Athos le conduisait vers l'escalier, il jeta de nouveau les yeux sur son reflet.

La vision fut si brève qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Qu'il crût que son imagination lui jouait un tour. Que son esprit plein de questions sur ses origines avait pris le pas sur ses yeux.

Tout en grimpant les escaliers, il déglutit, et ressera davantage sa prise sur la main du comte, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de ce contact, et chasser l'impression de surnaturel qu'il venait d'éprouver. Dans ce grand miroir de Venise, il avait vu un homme, beau et fort, tenant par la main un enfant.

Un enfant qui lui ressemblait.

**XoXoX**

Athos se s'arrêta que devant la porte de son bureau. C'était une pièce où Raoul n'avait pénétré que très peu de fois, respectant le lieu de travail du comte comme un sanctuaire sacré. Il leva des yeux remplis de questions vers le visage de son tuteur, mais celui ci ne le regardait pas. Il fixait le lourd battant de chêne, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules, dans une attitude hésitante que le vicomte ne lui avait jamais vu.

Ce fut le tour de l'adulte de resserer ses doigts autour de ceux de l'enfant, semblant y chercher du réconfort, et puiser la force de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Athos ne le regardait toujours pas, mais Raoul, lui, le dévorait des yeux. Quelque chose d'important allait de passer, il le sentait. Quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais si cela s'averait fondé, ce "quelque chose" ne se produirait que par la volonté du comte de la Fère. Et cela suffisait à rassurer Raoul : rien de mal ne pouvait résulter de la volonté du comte de la Fère.

Athos ouvrit la porte du bureau en même temps qu'il relâchait la main du vicomte.

-Entrez, vicomte, je vous en prie. Dit il.

Sa voix parut aussi assurée que d'ordinaire au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas étonnant. La seule personne au monde qui, en ce moment, aurait pu deviner le profond trouble intérieur qui agitait l'âme d'Athos s'appelait d'Artagnan. Pour Raoul, le comte n'avait pas de faiblesses. Aussi pénétra t'il dans la pièce plein de confiance dans la sagesse de cet homme inflexible.

Athos entra à son tour dans le bureau, et ferma lentement la porte. Raoul ne le fixait pas, par respect, mais entendit distinctement, après quelques secondes, le bruit d'un verrou que l'on tirait. Ainsi, quoique le comte s'apprêta à faire, c'était véritablement important, puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Raoul déglutit en silence, les yeux fixés sur le bureau de bois sculpté d'Athos. Son coeur battait à tout rompre ; et par dessus ce bruit effrenné, il entendit la voix du comte, basse et rauque.

-Vous souvenez vous de ma longue absence d'il y a quelques semaines, Raoul ?

-Oui, monsieur le comte.

Les deux hommes se tournait toujours le dos. Raoul, face au bureau, et Athos, le front appuyé sur la porte pour cacher sa pâleur à l'enfant.

-Durant le temps qu'à duré mon voyage, c'est le chevalier d'Artagnan qui a veillé sur vous, n'est ce pas ? Comme je le lui avais demandé ?

-Oui, monsieur... Il s'est occupé de moi avec bienveillance et amitié, et il m'a même en ce temps sauvé la vie.

Raoul ne comprenait pas où le comte voulait en venir, et le sentiment d'assurance qu'il avait éprouvé quelques minutes plus tôt s'était envolé. A présent, il se sentait perdu.

-Je ne savais pas cela, Raoul... Et ce cher d'Artagnan s'est également bien gardé de m'en parler... Quel ami ! Soupira le comte. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux vous parler. Ce voyage, Raoul... Ce voyage, j'ignorais quand il se terminerait. Et je peux bien vous le dire, maintenant, mon cher enfant, j'ignorais même si je reviendrais vivant.

Bragelonne sursauta, et se tourna vers Athos. Celui ci avait croisé les bras et laissé tombé sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Ainsi, j'avais donc bien deviné... Souffla Raoul. C'était une expédition mortelle, que vous aviez entreprise !

-Oui, vicomte, mais j'en suis revenu, comme vous le voyez, grâce à Dieu et à mes amis. Seulement, lorsque je partis, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ignorais encore cette issue heureuse pour moi. Aussi avais-je pris certaines précautions... quand à ce qui devait arriver si jamais je mourrai.

-Oh, monsieur, ne parlez point de cela, je vous en prie !

-Cher... Vous savez combien je vous aime. Parmi ces précautions que j'avais prises, une, la plus importante de toute, vous concernait.

Raoul ne répondit pas, mais fit un pas vers le comte. Il tiraillait entre ses doigts l'ourlet de son pourpoint bleu, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour évacuer le mélange d'exitation et d'appréhension qu'il ressentait. Athos leva lentement les mains et tira de son cou une fine chaîne dorée, au bout de laquelle pendaient une petite clef de bronze, fort joliment ouvragée, et que le vicomte de Bragelonne n'avait jamais vue.

Athos baissa les yeux sur cette clef, et fit à son tour un pas vers Raoul.

-Cette clef que voici, Raoul, je l'avais laissée à d'Artagnan avant de partir, parce qu'il est sans doute sur cette terre la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, et entre les mains de qui je remettrais ma vie sans hésiter. Cette clef, Raoul, était encore plus importante que ma vie. Cette clef, c'est à la fois votre passé, votre présent, et votre avenir à vous, mon enfant bien aimé. Et avec elle, j'avais adressé à d'Artagnan la prière suivante : "Ami, si d'ici à trois mois, vous n'avez point de mes nouvelles, dîtes au vicomte de Bragelonne de retourner à Blois, et d'ouvrir avec cette clef ma cassette de bronze, qui contient un paquet cacheté à son adresse, et qui lui révelera le secret de sa naissance."

Raoul se figea. Le sang battait à ses tempes avec une force inimaginable, et il lui sembla durant un instant être pris de vertige. Le secret de sa naissance. Le nom de ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde, où, quand, pourquoi... Et qui ? Qui il était, lui ? Toutes les réponses à ses questions étaient dans la clef que tenait le comte de La Fère au creux de sa main.

Athos passa une main tremblante sur son front pâle, et leva un instant les yeux au ciel, voyant que Raoul ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue. Il fit deux pas rapides vers lui, et lui passa la chaîne autour du cou. Puis, il aggripa l'enfant par les épaules et le serra contre son coeur avec force. Raoul aurait voulu parler, questionner, répondre à cette étreinte, mais il ne put faire un geste. Il lui semblait que même son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

-Je suis mort, Raoul. Je suis mort là bas, durant ce voyage en Angleterre, et d'Artagnan vous a remis la clef de bronze qui ouvre la cassette. Ouvrez la, vicomte, et prenez possession de votre identité. Après, vous serez libre d'aller ou prier, ou cracher sur ma tombe. Mais quoique vous décidiez, et quel que soit le sentiment qui vous animera ensuite, souvenez vous que je vous ai aimé de tout mon coeur, que je vous aime encore, et que je vous aimerais toujours.

Et avant que le vicomte ai pu seulement même recommencer à penser normalement, Athos se détacha de lui et sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour dissimuler le trop plein d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Raoul demeura seul, debout, immobile au centre de la pièce, les doigts serrés autour de la clef de bronze.

Combien de temps resta il ainsi, sans réfléchir, sans songer, sans respirer, presque, même ? Nul ne le sait, même pas lui. On sait juste qu'après ce temps de silence et d'immobilité, il se dirigea lentement vers le secrétaire de bois précieux où il savait qu'Athos rangeait tous ses papiers les plus importants. Lentement, il l'ouvrit, et trouva le lourd coffret de bronze, qu'il souleva et alla déposer sur le sol, là où il se tenait quelques instants auparavant, et s'agenouilla.

Un tour de clef, puis deux.

Il ne songeait plus à rien, à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Son nom, son âge, son pays, ses parents. Et là, tout en haut, dans un coin de ce paysage qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler en soulevant le couvercle du coffre, l'image d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui avait dû mourir pour lui permettre de redevenir enfin lui même.

Raoul ouvrit la cassette d'un coup sec, et en sortit une large enveloppe de papier brun, et qui au vu de son épaisseur, ne semblait pas contenir beaucoup de feuillets. Sur le dos de cette envelloppe, son nom était tracé à l'encre noire, de l'écriture ferme et allongée du comte de la Fère. Il suivit lentement le tracé de chaque mot, de chaque lettre du bout des doigts. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Il voulait savourer chaque seconde, profiter pleinement de ce rituel, de ce jour béni entre tous, ou il allait enfin découvrir qui il était.

Il décacheta l'envelloppe, et s'aperçut alors que ses mains tremblaient. Il respira profondément, et retourna le pli par dessus le tapis. Deux carrés de papiers pliés en tombèrent, ainsi qu'une autre chaînette. C'est d'elle que Raoul se saisit en premier. Elle était finement ciselée, et brillaît d'une belle couleur dorée. A son extrémité pendait, non pas une clef, mais un magnifique pendentif sculpté en forme d'étoile à cinq branches, sur lequel était inscrit, en lettres minuscules, deux mots en anglais.

_Yours ever._

_A toi pour l'éternité._

Et au dos, une date. 13 juillet 1634.

Raoul eut un instant l'idée de mettre cette chaîne à son cou, mais brusquement se ravisa, en songeant que peut être, cet objet de lui était pas destiné. Il prit les deux lettres, et ouvrit la première. Qui était en réalité, non pas une lettre, mais une copie manuscrite d'une page d'un registre de paroisse. Raoul plissa les yeux, et lut avidement.

"_15 septembre 1634,_

_Recensement d'un enfant d'environ trois mois, de sexe mâle, remis par un cavalier inconnu à l'abbé François Thounenin, dans son église de la commune de Roche-l'Abeille. Père et mère de l'enfant inconnus. Seules pièces ayant valeurs d'attestation d'identité : un billet portant les mots "11 octobre 1633", et un pendentif de forme stellaire, bronze plaqué or, portant la devise "Yours ever" et la date du 13 juillet 1634._

_Attestataire : François Jean-Marie Georges Thounenin."_

Raoul jeta les yeux sur le bas de la page, et vit qu'un paragraphe d'une écriture différente de la précédente y avait été ajouté. Cela disait :

"_25 septembre 1634,_

_Baptème de Raoul Auguste Jules de La Fère, né le 13 juillet 1634, recensé à Roche-l'Abeille le 15 septembre de la même année comme enfant inconnu. Père naturel déclaré : Olivier Nicolas Dieudonné, comte de la Fère et de Bragelonne, nommé par la suite, et à sa demande, parrain et tuteur légal de l'enfant. Mère naturelle inconnue. Pas de marraine._

_Attestataires : François Jean-Marie Georges Thounenin ; Olivier Nicolas Dieudonné de La Fère."_

Raoul lâcha le morceau de papier, et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de digérer et d'intégrer l'incroyable révélation. Le comte de La Fère... Le comte était son père... Son vrai père... Son père naturel, biologique... Athos... Il était le fils d'Athos. Son vrai fils, pas un enfant adopté ou recueilli par charité, mais un véritable enfant, fruit de sa chair et de ses entrailles. Il se courba en deux, toujours agenouillé sur le sol, les deux bras croisés sur son ventre, tâchant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur, et l'horrible sensation de trahison qui le prenait aux tripes. Le comte était son père... Le comte lui avait menti, menti sur ses origines durant toutes ses années ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc Athos avait il prétendu, toujours et invariablement depuis qu'il le connaissait, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'ils n'étaient que des étrangers, l'un pour l'autre ? Que Raoul était un orphelin, n'ayant ni nom, ni famille, abandonné de père et de mère ? Pourquoi ?

Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, dansaient dans son esprit une sarabande effrennée et moqueuse.

_"Athos, vrai père ! Athos, mensonge ! Disgrâce, naissance honteuse ! Mensonge, mensonge ! Vrai père, père père..." ;_

_"Père naturel déclaré... Nommé à sa demande parrain et tuteur légal de l'enfant... Mère inconnue..."_

_"Je vous ai aimé de tout mon coeur, je vous aime encore, je vous aimerai toujours, quoique vous fassiez, que vous alliez prier ou cracher sur ma tombe..." ;_

_"Noble Athos, noble comte de La Fère ! Qui n'a su que mentir à un enfant naïf, pour cacher sa honte !" ;_

_"C'est mon père... Mon vrai père..."_

Aveuglé, pris de vertige et d'assaut par tous ces sentiments contradictoires et douloureux, Raoul trouva tout de même la force de se redresser et de saisir entre ses mains tremblantes et mouillées de sueur le second carré de papier qui s'était échappé de l'envelloppe. La seconde lettre. Celle qui lui révèlerait peut être le moyen de lever le voile noir qui lui semblait à présent recouvrir les seize années qu'il avait passées près du comte, qui lui avaient parues jadis si lumineuses. Il voulait chasser les ténèbres de ses yeux. Pourtant, l'image d'Athos, tout là haut, dans un coin du paysage de son coeur, était toujours présente...

Doucement, tâchant de maîtriser ses gestes et ses larmes, Raoul décacheta cette lettre là. Elle allait tout lui dire, tout lui expliquer... Athos allait se justifier, fournir une excellente raison pour lui avoir menti durant tout ce temps... Seize longues années où, au lieu de l'appeler son fils, il l'appelait orphelin...

Ce fut une voix totalement différente de la sienne que Raoul entendit murmurer à travers ses lèvres :

-Derniers mots d'un mort... Seule chance de se racheter...

**XoXoX**

_Monsieur le comte, mon protecteur, je vous aime tant... Mon père... Dieu, est il possible que seize années d'affection s'envolent ainsi en fumée ? _

_Allons, déplie cette lettre, Raoul de La Fère, puisque c'est ainsi que tu te nommes, et ensuite, bénis ou maudis, mais toujours en te souvenant que depuis ta naissance, tu as été aimé comme aucun enfant ne l'a jamais été._

_A vous pour l'éternité..._

**XoXoX**

La lettre était magnifique. De l'Athos pur. Et furieux. Raoul la dévora.

_"6 décembre 1648,_

_Château de Bragelonne,_

_Touraine._

_A M. Raoul de Bragelonne, qui, s' il lit ses lignes, sait à présent qu'il est mon fils._

_Mon cher enfant,_

_C'est bien difficile de trouver des mots à coucher sur le papier pour vous exprimer tout ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai tant de chose à vous dire, Raoul, tant de choses à vous expliquer... Mais avant tout cela, avant de me justifier, je dois vous faire des excuses. J'ai été lâche et égoïste, Raoul, j'ai privilégié mon honneur, et, faut il le dire ? mon orgueil, à votre bonheur. Pour cela, pour ma lâcheté, je vous demande de me pardonner. Peut être ces mots vous paraîtront ils hypocrites, mais pour moi, votre absolution est plus importante que celle d'un prêtre, plus importante que celle de Dieu, à qui je demande pardon si je blasphème._

_Il me faut maintenant aborder le vrai sujet de cette lettre, celui pour lequel nous sommes tous deux là. Je vais être direct et franc, Raoul, chose que sans doute, vous devez me reprocher de ne pas avoir été jusque là. Vous êtes bel et bien mon véritable fils. Mon unique fils. Et si je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, c'est parce que vous êtes né hors mariage. Ne me demandez pas le nom de votre mère, car il me faudrait vous mentir encore, et cela, je ne le veux pas. Vous êtes ein Liebekind, un enfant de l'amour, comme disent nos voisins les Allemands, et je lorsque j'ai appris votre existence, vous n'aviez guère plus de trois mois. Votre mère vous avait confié à l'abbé Thounenin, et c'est lui même qui vous confia à moi, comme vous en aurez la preuve sur la pièce jointe à la présente. _

_Je vous ai aimé dès que je vous ai vu, Raoul. Vous étiez un charmant bébé, innocent et souriant, et dès lors que je vous ai pris dans mes bras pour la première fois, dès lors que je compris que j'était père - comme cela était étrange et nouveau pour moi, comme idée ! -, je sut que ce que j'attendais depuis des années était arrivé. J'attendais quelque chose qui me rappelat de nouveau à la vie. Quelque chose qui sache réveiller le sentiment d'amour enfoui dans mon coeur et que je croyais éteint et mort à tout jamais, et qui seul, aurait eu le pouvoir de me faire redevenir moi même. Vous avez été ce quelque chose, Raoul, cette petite étincelle, ce léger souffle sur la braise, qui fait d'une flamme un incendie et d'un bourgeon un arbre majestueux. Tout cela, vous dis-je, je l'ai réalisé à l'instant où je vous ai serré contre mon coeur pour la première fois._

_Mais l'abbé, et la raison du monde d'ailleurs, réclamait que je vous procure une chose bien plus complexe et bien plus triviale que l'amour paternel : une identité. Un nom, une ascendance, une maison, un état. C'est à ce moment que je fus lâche, Raoul, à ce moment précis._

_J'ai résolu d'être franc jusqu'au bout, avec vous, je le serais. Je songeais que vous déclarer comme mon fils, comme un enfant naturel né d'une nuit d'abandon, c'était trahir le code d'honneur que je m'efforçais de suivre depuis toujours. C'était trahir la bienséance, c'était souiller mon honneur, ma réputation. C'était aussi, pardonnez moi ces mots, vicomte, c'était tâcher votre naissance à tout jamais. J'ai honte, Raoul, j'ai honte de ces pensées qui m'assaillirent à ce moment là. Cette voix, au fond de moi même, qui me soufflait que faire de vous mon fils aux yeux du monde, alors que je n'était ni marié, ni récemment veuf _(2) _c'était vous discréditer à jamais, c'était vous exposer aux railleries et à la sévère intolérance sur le point de l'origine de notre aristocratie. Mon coeur saignait à l'idée qu'un jour, on put vous reprocher la partie obscure de votre naissance... à l'idée qu'un jour, on put vous appeler bâtard _(3) _- encore une fois, pardonnez moi ce mot._

_Peut être aurais-je dû ne pas m'en soucier. Peut être aurais-je dû me souvenir que ce n'est pas l'origine qui fait un homme, mais son coeur et son bras. Peut être aurais-je dû oublier mon épouvantable fierté d'homme fort et respectable, l'orgueil de mon nom, ma vanité d'être un noble de vieille souche. Peut être aurais-je dû songer que tant que je vous aimais, Raoul, les circonstances de votre naissance n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Mais non, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Non content d'avoir été lâche, j'ai été horrible, j'en suis conscient. _

_Je vous confiais un instant aux bras de Grimaud, qui vous prit comme si vous étiez de verre, je me le rappelle ; et pris le bon curé à part. Je lui dit ma volonté de vous prendre avec moi, je répondis de votre nom, de votre fortune, et je lui demandais de vous baptiser sur l'heure, avec pour seuls attestataires lui et moi même. Je fus nommé votre parrain et votre tuteur aux yeux de l'Eglise et de la Justice. Et lorsque le curé inscrivit le compte rendu de la courte cérémonie sur le registre de la chapelle, il me demanda si véritablement, je ne connaissais point les parents de l'enfant. Je souris en repensant à cela, Raoul, car je me souviens parfaitement du sentiment qui me prit, de la façon instinctive dont j'agis, et des mots que prononcèrent mon coeur avant ma raison. Ni mes lèvres, ni cette maudite fierté dont je vous parlais à l'instant, n'eurent le temps de les retenir : "Je connais au moins son père, puisque c'est moi. Il est mon fils."_

_Oh, vicomte, je suis plus fier de ces simples mots là que de n'importe quels autres que j'ai prononcé, où prononcerais jamais dans ma vie, croyez moi. Le curé me fixa un instant, et je crus qu'il allait s'exclamer, m'interroger. Il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de sourire et de terminer votre certificat de baptème, que j'allais ensuite signer à mon tour._

_La suite de toute cette histoire, vous la connaissez, Raoul. Je vous emmenais avec moi, ici, à Bragelonne, dont je vous donnait le titre et la fortune, et vous élevais du mieux que je le put ( et quand je vois ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui, je songe sincèrement que je ne m'y suis pas trop mal pris ), dans cette idée que je n'était pas votre père, mais un simple protecteur. _

_Si vous tenez aujourd'hui cette lettre entre vos mains, c'est sans doute qu'il m'est arrivé malheur, ou bien que ce jour est celui de votre seizième anniversaire. Cela fait en effet longtemps que je songe à vous dire la vérité à ce jour précis. Depuis votre enfance, jamais je ne vous avais appris la date exacte de votre naissance, n'est ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, vous la connaissez. Vous êtes né le 13 juillet 1634. Vous êtes Raoul de La Fère, vicomte de Bragelonne, mon fils. _

_Si vous lisez ceci et que je suis mort, je vous embrasse et je vous dit adieu, vicomte, en vous léguant tout mon amour, en vous dédiant le dernier but de ma vie, en priant Dieu de ne pas vous inspirer trop de colère envers ma mémoire._

_Si je vis, Raoul, si je vis et que vous savez tout, alors je n'ai besoin de rien faire, et je remet tout entre vos mains. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, vous ferez les bons choix, et ne vous tromperez pas de route._

_Tendresses,_

_Votre père, _

_comte de La Fère._

_PS : Le pendentif en forme d'étoile est un bijou que votre mère vous a glissé au cou avant de vous confier à l'abbé. Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, Dieu vous permettra t'il d'en découvrir les secrets, et d'écrire le dernier chant du poème."_

Alors l'enfant pleura. De joie, de reconnaissance, d'espoir.

Il goûtait la plénitude, la sérénité.

Il rayonnait, son héritage enfin retrouvé.

Et au milieu de toutes ces larmes, un mot.

-Pardon...

**XoXoX**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que le comte de La Fère marchait dans la grande allée des Tilleuls de Bragelonne, au hasard de ses pas, tantôt rapides, tantôt hésitants. Il s'inquiétait un peu, réfléchissait assurément, rêvait beaucoup. De temps en temps il s'arrêtait, s'agenouillait, observait une fleur, ne la voyait pas vraiment. Il attendait une réaction, un signe de vie, un baiser ou une gifle de celui qu'il avait laissé là haut, dans son bureau, avec le compte rendu de son mensonge de seize ans.

**XoXoX**

A l'autre bout de l'allée, Grimaud observait son maître en soupirant, se doutant de ce qui agitait cette âme si forte qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Le vieux serviteur se souvenait des premiers temps qu'il avait passé près du comte de La Fère. Tous les deux n'avaient alors pas plus de dix-huit ans. Grimaud savait tout du comte, il l'avait vu grandir, évoluer, apprendre la vie et la mort, devenir un homme. Lorsqu'il regardait Athos aujourd'hui, ancien mousquetaire, soldat aguerri, revenu de tout, ex alcoolique et père exemplaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, rieur, séduisant et séducteur, déjà noble mais encore naïf, et qui ne s'appelait alors qu'Olivier, vicomte de La Fère. C'était plus qu'une trentaine d'années qui séparait Athos de son enfance, de son innocence : c'était un monde. La vie n'est pas une ligne brisée dont chaque cassure est un évênement majeur, phénoménal, qui vous fait prendre un tournant définitif. Non, la vie est une succession de courbes, d'arabesques. Jamais vraiment de cul-de-sac. Toujours une pente qui s'offre à vous pour vous permettre de remonter celle que vous venez de dégringoler.

Grimaud songeait à cela, à l'enchevêtrement de chutes et de relèvements, de courbes plus ou moins marquées, qu'avait été le parcours de cet homme étrange à qui il avait offert sa vie, et que l'on appelait le comte de La Fère. Deux choses seulement avaient réussi a en stabiliser l'échaffaudage. La première se nommait Aramis, Porthos, et d'Artagnan. La seconde...

La seconde venait d'apparaître sur le perron du château, et courrait dans sa direction, la bouche close, mais le regard si expressif que Grimaud sut imédiatement ce que le vicomte de Bragelonne voulait lui demander. Avant même que le jeune homme ne soit arrivé à sa hauteur, il avait tendu le bras, et désignait la place où se trouvait Athos. Raoul tourna la tête et repartit en courant dans cette nouvelle direction.

Grimaud ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**XoXoX**

Ce fut le bruit de galopade sur les graviers de l'allée qu'Athos entendit en premier, agenouillé devant un parterre d'iris. Il se retourna et aperçut Raoul qui courait vers lui, les poings serrés, les yeux rougis. Il voulut se relever, se prostrer, parler, se taire, écouter et entendre. Savoir ! Mais tout ce qu'il eu le temps de faire fut de tendre sa main derrière lui pour ne pas tomber lorsque son fils se jeta sur lui et l'enserra avec force.

Les deux bras passés autour des épaules et du cou d'Athos, le visage enfoui contre son épaule, Raoul embrassait son père à l'étouffer. Heureux, ému, attendri, le noble comte de La Fère était présentement assis sur les fesses par terre, en plein milieu du parc de sa demeure, et pressait son enfant contre son coeur.

Père et fils qui s'étaient enfin reconnus comme tels, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Tout ce qu'il y avait à dire fut exprimé dans cette étreinte silencieuse, dans cette reconnaissance mutuelle, dans tous les sens du terme. Ni larmes ni mots tendres. Juste un baiser et un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent enfin, Raoul ouvrit ses deux mains et présenta les deux chaînes dorées au comte de La Fère. Athos reprit la clé, et passa le pendentif autour du cou de son fils, qui sourit et se releva. Athos en fit autant, et, alors que le soleil radieux de cette belle matinée de juillet arrivait à son zénith, ils remontèrent tous les deux la grande allée des tilleuls de Bragelonne, main dans la main, heureux de s'engager ensemble dans cette nouvelle courbe que la vie leur offrait.

Bien sûr, il y aura toujours des secrets, des non-dits, des erreurs de commises. Certainement encore beaucoup d'épreuves pour eux, de larmes, de disputes amères et d'émotions sincères. La vie continuerait, le grillon rechantera, et les hommes, toujours, en payeront le prix, quel qu'il soit.

Mais cela irait. Les premiers pas étaient faits.

**FIN**

(1) Personnages principaux d'un conte traditionnel folklorique du Viêt-Nam : _"Histoire de la voix envoûtante". _My-Nu'o'ng est une princesse qui, un jour, entends la voix merveilleuse d'un pêcheur et en tombe amoureuse. Mais lorsqu'elle le voit, et découvre qu'il est vieux et laid, elle prends peur et le fait chasser. Tru'o'ng-Chi, le pêcheur, est quand à lui, bel et bien tombé amoureux de My-Nu'o'ng, et lorsqu'elle le repousse, s'en va mourir de douleur dans la rivière. J'ai mis une allusion à cette belle histoire en référence, car j'ai trouvait que sur le fond, elle correspondait assez bien à l'histoire de Raoul et Louise...

(2) Milady étant morte depuis plusieurs années au moment ou Athos écrit cette lettre, je crois qu'il ne ment pas vraiment en formulant cet état de fait de cette façon... Il a résolu d'être franc avec Raoul, je sais, mais non, il ne lui parlera pas de Milady, même sous peine d'excommunication, je crois...

(3) Ici, lecteur, tu as le droit de te délecter en pensée de la mort lente et douloureuse de de Wardes fils, et d'imaginer librement les pires tortures à lui faire subir...


End file.
